cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
St Giles Village
St Giles Village is a town in the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists. It is located three miles northeast of the capital city of New Batavia Colony in the Batavia Colony District. St Giles Village is considered a suburb of the capital. Background St Giles Village was founded by displaced Scottish Presbyterians in 1922 as a sister colony to the French Huguenot settlement at New Batavia Colony. A group of persecuted "Covenanter" Presbyterians moved to West Africa to join their French Reformed brethren in establishing a haven for persecuted Calvinist. St Giles Village serves as the center for Scottish and English-speaking culture and Presbyterianism in the Royal Republic. St Giles Village was the scene of unrest shortly after the nation gained independence in 2006. The predominantly Scottish Presbyterian population of St Giles became outraged and rioted in reaction to former national Finance Minister Jean Bruchard-Cleuseau's espionage activities. This episode is known as the Mid-Week Prayer Meeting Riots of October 25th. These riots led to an increased political presence of the Scottish community in the affairs of the Republic. St Giles Village quickly grew as a center for Scottish culture in the new nation, but it was overshadowed by the explosive growth of New Batavia Colony. Today, St Giles Village is considered a suburb of New Batavia Colony, and the two towns have nearly merged together. The two communities are separated by a small hill and a main highway that leads to the National Hospital. Government St Giles Village is ruled by a town council called a Session made up of Presbyterian clergymen and church elders. This differs from other towns in the Republic of Displaced Calvinists, which are ruled by councils called a Classis that usually are made up of an even mix of secular and clergy representatives. Reverend George Irving is the current Clerk of the St Giles Session. The major political party in St Giles Village is the nation's Republican Eldership Party, or REP. On the national level, REP cooperates with the Democratic Huguesville Cattlemens' Association in elections and party platforms. REP and the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association appear together on national ballots under the 'Democratic-Republican' ticket. This loose union was designed as a coalition effort to defeat Captialism Now! candidates. Currently, all three parties belong to a pro-Monarchy power-sharing coalition. REP's national headquarters are in downtown St Giles Village. Industry and Services St Giles Village is home to the prosperous Fast Food industry in the Displaced Calvinists. The Knox Junior Hamburger chain's founding store is still located in the center of the village, and serves as an icon of the nation's obsession with the restaurant's famous foods. Offering the Trumpet Blaster Burger, Monstrous Regiment of Fries, and Iconoclastic Milkshakes, it is the most popular gathering place for locals. In addition to the nation's Fast Food restaurants, employment in St Giles Village also focuses on health care, with St Giles Presbyterian Hospital serving as the hub for the nation's health care industry. The Disaster Relief Agency, Presbyterian World Relief, is headquartered in St Giles Village, and is considered a National Wonder. Presbyterian World Relief's international headquarters is next door to St Giles Presbyterian Hospital. Reverend George Irving, the Royal Republic's international good-will ambassador, founded Presbyterian World Relief (known in some overseas locations as Christian World Relief), as a result of the suffering caused by the Unjust War. Millions of Central African Francs have already been sent to nations of the Greenland Republic suffering from the effects of Nuclear Anarchy in the aftermath of the war. Transportation is also an important part of the St Giles economy, with the nation's international airport based at the northwest corner of town. People and Culture While French is the official language in the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists, English is the dominant language in St Giles Village. The majority of the population is from either the British Isles or North America, with most of those being of Scottish extraction. Minorities include several Jewish and French families. Notable people include: *Reverend Ian MacKenzie, leader of the Republican Eldership Party and Moderator of the national Parliamentary Synod. *Reverend George Irving, pastor, international good-will ambassador, and founder of Presbyterian World Relief/Christian World Relief. *Rabbi Yitzak Moshen, author and professor of Biblical Hebrew. *Willford Johnstone, captain of the St Giles competition croquet team. *Killian Campbell, radio personality. *Kenneth Keith MacRae, poet and musician. *Dr Lucile McDannel, medical researcher and transplant surgeon. *John Knox McMorrison, Junior, founder of the Knox Junior Hamburger restaurant chain. Category:Cities category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists